


Beeswax

by bugaboobie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboobie/pseuds/bugaboobie
Summary: You use the beeswax to covers your ears, enjoy your silence.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s)





	Beeswax

He shall not be named entered the Potter house on the tragic night of hallow eve, 1981. He slayed both Potter's parents leaving behind Harry Potter and his twin sister Euphemia Potter. Harry and Euphemia were both struck by him who shall not be named and not left with death but yet a lighting scar placed upon their foreheads. The only reason they live to this day is because of the love that protected both Harry and Euphemia. A mother's love overcoming any magic. Lily Evans sacrificing herself for her only children. The two people she loved most in the world. After their parent's death, the Potter twins were sent to live with their Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their own son of their own the same age as Harry and Euphemia. Unfortunately, the Durlsy treated the twins with disgust. The Potter twins were forced to many years of unreasonable abuse. In those many years of abuse, Euphemia got the lucky end of the stick. Since her Aunt Petunia had always wanted a daughter, Euphemia acted like that. She was only called 'Mia' for the name she was given was from her bastard of father's side of the family. She got her own room while her brother was forced to live under the stairs and barely feed. Euphemia was skinny but never as skinny as her brother. She tried her best to feed him food when she got the chance. Every morning Aunt Petunia would wake Euphemia up and brush her hair and tell her all about the gossip. Euphemia was never one to talk, in fact, she hated it. Besides being treated like a Durlsy she was still a Potter. She and her's brother would eventually leave the horrid family when a special delivery came on their 12th birthday. 

They were wizards and belongs to a much better world. Which they would come to realize was out to doom them. 

Euphemia grew distant from her brother as on her very first day in her new life she was sorted in a house her brother begged not to be placed in, she was. She didn't stop the hat from putting her into the hated house. She didn't even think twice about not wanting to place in it. The hat made its choice and created a forever divide between her and her brother. The brother she cared for so much but now she felt he had small hate for her. She was a Slytherin. She couldn't change that. 

Euphemia Potter was the weird kid. She didn't talk to her peers it was something she didn't like. She didn't like loud noises and would often be sitting in an empty classroom waiting for everyone in the halls to leave so she could have quiet on her way to class. She would sit during breakfast, lunch, and dinner trying to block out the noises. She tried to block out the noise and the comments she would get from a fellow housemate Draco Malfoy. She didn't care for his comments or the ones from Pansy Parkinson. She just wanted herself and the quiet. She didn't think anyone could make her like talking or listening but one Slytherin she never paid attention to, made her want to talk. It was odd, weird, she didn't know how to feel about it. She knew one thing though, it was that they were the one person who made her want to talk and listen.


End file.
